


The Other Alexander

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Even demons have a soft spot for things they love. Thomas was no exception.





	The Other Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Katzun's sinners au

Everyone loves something. Whether it be a person or an object, humans had this unique ability to cherish and love something even if that same love isn’t given in return. Demons often looked down on humans, however, this ability to love someone or something was one of the few characteristics shared by the two species. Thomas, the ruler of hell, was no exception.

Thomas loved many things. He loved walking around Earth and observing the humans that occupied it. He loved eating raw steak where the blood would literally drip off the plate. He loved his best friend, James, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. However, there was nothing that Thomas loved more than his Alex.

Alex was Thomas’s pet, something that Thomas held close to his heart. To Thomas, a master pet relationship was even closer than having a boyfriend. There was a special connection between a master and his pet that was incomparable. But, there was more to Thomas’s infatuation with Alex than his connection. Alex challenged him, something that no-one had ever done in the past. He was an intelligent spit fire who spat out perfectly crafted arguements effortlessly. Many people feared Alexander Hamilton because of this, but Thomas knew that Alex had a soft spot for things he cared about, which is why Thomas promised Alex he could have more alone time.

Alex was an independent spirit, and Thomas knew that. But, that didn’t make things any less anxious for Thomas. He was sitting in the apartment they had picked out together to stay in during the time they decided to stay on Earth. Since Alex started getting sick in hell because of the intense heat, it was actually Thomas’s idea to have a home on Earth. Thomas loved thier chic, modern apartment. However, in this moment, the apartment felt like a prison.

Thomas looked at the clock and growled. Alex was supposed to meet him here a half hour ago so the two if them could go to a dinner at Angelica’s. Ever since James had started dating Angelcia, the two of them had invited Alex and Thomas over a lot more often. Thomas suspected it was because they weren’t comfortable alone yet. But, if Alex didn’t hurry they were going to be late, and Thomas did not want to feel Angelica’s wrath.

Thomas growled and tapped his socked foot against the carpet in annoyance. He really wanted to make Alex feel the pressure. Surely, Alex’s neck would be burning letting the human know that Thomas was getting impatient. Eventually, Thomas gave up on waiting alone in the living room and went upstairs to the master bedroom to get ready.

A hot shower had helped Thomas relax a little bit, but as he blew dry his hair negative thoughts and scenarios ran rampant through his mind. What if Alex got kidnapped? What if he got mugged and was left for dead? What if-

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar voice called out to Thomas.

“Thomas, I’m back! Sorry, I was running late at work, and then it started to rain, and then I got held up. You know you need to cool it with the whole neck burning thing. That fucking hurts!”

Thomas purred in delight that his pet was finally home. He quickly put all of his hair care products away (He has a lot of them) and hustled down stairs. He was just about to wrap Alexander in his arms when a noise stopped him. Small mewls were coming from the inside of Alex’s coat. Thomas bent down and pried Alex’s coat open.

“Thomas hold on a minute! I just walked in the door!” Alex said shutting his coat again causing Thomas to growl. What was in there?!

“You’re hiding something, Alexander.” He growled bending over to nip his neck, something he did to “punish” Alex for misbehaving. It didn’t really hurt Alex, but there was enough pain to act as a warning. “Show me.” He commanded sharply.

Alex rolled his eyes and held his coat shut. “Alright, alright keep your pants on. First, get me a couple of towels, and soapy warm water.”

Thomas grumbled, annoyed with the fact that Alex was ordering him around. It was supposed to be the other way around. But, his curiosity outweighed his annoyance, and he left Alex in the living room so that he could find the supplies Alex asked for.

It took him a while, but he finally found everything that Alex asked for. He found a large bowl and put some dawn dish soap into it along with warm water and a wash cloth. He walked out to the kitchen and set the supplies in front of Alex whimpering. He sat on the couch next to him and glanced down to Alex’s coat.

“What’s in there?” He asked again deaparetly. Alex hushed him and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll let you see, but first you have to promise to be calm. You might scare him.” Alex said opening his coat slightly. 

Thomas nodded excitedly and watched closely as Alex reached into his coat and pulled out the source of all the noise. In Alex’s hand, was a small kitten covered in dirt and grime. The kitten was crying and shivering in Alex’s hands. He looked up at Thomas with the most beautiful green eyes and Thomas melted. Thomas purred softly and the kitten started to purr too. Alex laughed.

“He really likes you. Here,” he said placing the kitten into Thomas’s hands. “You can give him a bath while I call around to try to find a shelter to take him.”

Thomas looked at the small kitten that had been placed in his hand. He had never held anything so small. Sure, he had pets that he needed to take care of, but it was nothing like this. This was special like he was holding a baby. He purred softly dipping the kitten in the water. The kitten mewled for a moment before purring loudly as Thomas cleaned it off. Thomas purred right along with it.

Eventually, he got all of the dirt off and in front of him was a black and red calico cat. Thomas dried him off with a towel and set him on the couch to walk around. The kitten patted around jumping at Thomas every once in a while to play. Thomas laughed and played with the kitten until he wore himself out. The kitten curled up on his lap and promptly fell asleep.

Alex came back later groaning with his cell in his hand. “All of these shelters are kill shelters.”

Thomas growled and looked down at the tiny kitten curled in his lap. How dare someone kill a cute, little, defenseless kitten?! “Alex, we can’t bring him there.” He growled softly.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. “Of course, we arent. I was think about asking James and Angelica, or maybe the Burrs, or Eliza. Pip always wanted a dog-”

“Why don’t we keep him?” Thomas asked. Alex was about to retort that they didn’t have the time to take care of a kitten. That was, until he saw the look on Thomas’s face. Thomas looked so heartbroken at the thought of the kitten leaving. Eventually, the cuteness of the kitten and Thomas together broke him.

“Fine, but you have to pick a name.” Alex grumbled remembering his poor dog, Revolutionary Justice, growing up. Needless to say, Alex was terrible about picking names.

Thomas hummed and looked at the kitten. He kinda reminded Thomas of hell. It had dark black and red spots that reminded Thomas of the lava spots in hell.

“How about flame?”

Alex grimaced. “No.”

“Ty?”

“No.”

“Gilbert?”

“Absolutely not.” Alex groaned and shook his head. “Just pick any name besides those.”

Thomas thought for a minute. The kitten liked to fight Thomas playfully. The only other person who did that was….

“How about we name the kitten Alexander?” He asked. Alex grinned…

Everyone loves something…. Thomas loved both of his Alexanders, and his Alexanders loved him…


End file.
